the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Story of Miakoda
The Story of Miakoda is an ongoing series that began in 2016 that covers the life of the mutant Miakoda Quanah and the people closest to her, while covering most of the major events that happen in her life. Synopsis Early Childhood After having run from the X-Mansion in Rochester, New York, 3 year old Lilly runs to Michigan and lands in Gotham City at the onset of winter. Now facing a blistering cold and unfriendly homeless populations, Lilly flees from her refrigerator box when she is discovered by police during a routine sweep. Eventually she meets David Walters, a young displaced Lebanese Civil War veteran who invites her into his solitary camp. David talks her to sleep about his experiences while drinking whiskey. Lilly wakes to the sound of three men kicking David to death. Upon discovering her, one man tries to rape her before Batman (during his first year) descends upon them and incapacitates them, leaving them for the police who have arrived. Batman gets shot at by the police as he escapes with Lilly back to the Batcave with his sewer ski. Moving to use a rape test kit on the 3 year old, Barbara rebukes him and causes him to not go through with it. After they leave, Alfred goes to the cave to feed Lilly, who becomes enraged and displays her color changing abilities. Though petrified, Alfred defuses the situation by returning her teddy bear. Alfred nurses Lilly to better health in five days. Despite her abilities, Bruce orders Alfred to deliver her to an orphanage, in order to protect his secret. When she arrives, she is surrounded by children doped up on antidepressants and mood stabilizers that are too vacant to associate with. Lilly stops eating and her fragile health suffers once more, which leads her to be sedated and given a feeding tube in the infirmary. Lilly awakens as the anaesthesia/oxygen is cut from her respirator. As she comes to, she witnesses the carnage of an invasion being undertaken by a clown gang. Lilly navigates the building in stealth as people she had met are killed within eyesight, and she escapes to the safety of GCPD Captain Gordon and his team. Barbara clues Alfred in as to what happened and he drives Lilly back to the Trudeaux Manor. Lilly's health continues to fail and fearing what would happen to her and the nation if the word got out that mutants had spread from their endemic state of New York, Bruce disguises himself and turns Lilly over to Elizabeth Arkham after planting a tracer on her, trusting the asylum's secretive nature. Lilly's position goes dark as they exchange her clothes for rags and throw her into a cage, outside of camera surveillance. Lilly gets roughed up during her 5 day stay, and Barbara Gordon is the first to act, taking matters into her own hands by using explosives as a diversion to rescue Lilly from the sanitarium. However, Lilly's health is still failing her and now she is teetering on the brink of death due to emaciation and an inability to eat. Lilly tells them about Dr. Carter, the man who was responsible for her advanced speech patterns. Taking her back to the asylum to gain valuable insight on her condition, the Bat family searches through various construction blueprints to find out where Dr. Carter's undocumented facility laid, finally finding it by searching the electric power grids of the facility. As Batman stages a one-man siege upon the back of Elizabeth Arkham, he discovers Lilly's seven year old friend Mark, brutalizes Dr. Carter before maiming his right arm, and takes several of the serum bags for synthesis. He escapes by piggybacking off of a jet heading from the nearby Windsor Airport. The problem arises that there are now two children in the Trudeaux Manor and Mark quickly proves to be a liability. Asking Alfred to find another home for the now inseparable children, Barbara takes the children into her home instead, where they live peacefully for seven months. Mark and Koda are present (and are subsequently abducted) during the events of The Killing Joke, where they are tied to explosives on two different sides of the city. Batman is able to save Miakoda, whereas Jason Todd is late in trying to save Mark. Several months later, Bruce asks Miakoda to testify against the men who attacked her. Prosecutors are hesitant to believe that a 4 year old can stand trial, but Miakoda impresses after an initially shaky performance. She emboldens as she continues on the stand, until she meets eyes with the man who tried to rape her, Samael Mawazin. A large part of their case falls apart by being unable to prove that Lilly was ever sexually assaulted (due to Barbara stopping Bruce from using a rape test kit) and Miakoda's erroneous testimony due to the pressure of the defense attorney. By the trial's end, all three of the defendants are sentenced to 80 hours of community service, are given 3 months of protective custody for felony assault, and are forced to attend sex offender treatment for one year as part of their probationary requirements. They are subsequently expelled from Yale University, but they are given leniency due to their family's prestigious name and their expensive lawyer hired from New York City. Adolescence Ten years later in winter of 2003, Miakoda (now going by Koda) has lived a sheltered life with Alfred since living at the Trudeaux Manor. Koda becomes enrolled to the predominantly-black Gotham Community High School which Dick attends, and she is given her first glimpse as to how awful life is in Gotham City. She earns the nickname 'Bulletproof' after not hitting the ground when a school cop shot down a crowded hall at a student sprinting past her. She makes a few powerful enemies and a single friend before being pulled from the school after a fight gives both Dick and Koda concussions and results in Koda's emergency hospitalization at the Metropolis University for Advanced Medicine for four days. While in the hospital, Koda's actions get three employees fired for leniency, and a Daily Planet reporter fact-checks her shaky story to show her that it still had holes. When Koda returns, she only has one day to rest before she is sent to the Gotham Institute of Higher Learning, an all-girls school at a better end of town with a dress code. There she meets Amy Quinzel, who immediately bonds to her. After coming home during her first week, Bruce and Barbara locate one of her childhood attackers in Crime Alley and Bruce offers her the chance to be there as they arrest him, which she accepts. Bruce brings Dick and Koda with him as Batman clears out the small-scale drug deal and brings Daniel Burkich up to the rooftop. Bruce lets Koda brutalize and threaten to throw him off the roof. He stops Dick from intervening while tuning out the protests of Barbara and Alfred. This reliving of her trauma causes Alfred to cause the school to give Koda therapy under the tutelage of their new psychiatrist, Dr. Johnathan Crane. Koda begins trying to train with Bruce for a time, impressing him by running 3 eight-minute miles with minimal effort. Category:Comic Book Issues